Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Luffy. Ce dernier est très heureux, mais l'arrivée d'une personne spéciale le rendra-t-il encore plus heureux ? One Shot - Yaoi - Lemon !


"Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire."

Ce fut la première phrase qui traversa l'esprit de Luffy lorsqu'il se leva ce matin. Il se précipita vers la cuisine en hurlant le nom de son cuisiner favori. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua qu'il était encore le premier, excepté le cuisinier. Celui-ci lui donna son petit-déjeuner en souriant, et les autres arrivèrent peu après. Ils lui sourirent tous, mais aucun ne lui souhaita son anniversaire. Luffy savait qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié, mais chaque année ils faisaient pareils, ils ne lui souhaitaient que le soir. Luffy les connaissaient bien maintenant, et il ne s'énerva donc pas. Contre toute attente, Nami s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue en glissant un "joyeux anniversaire, capitaine". Luffy lui sourit, ne comprenant pas. Sanji se chargea de lui expliquer.

"Tu as du remarquer, chaque année on fait pareil, du coup on a décidé de changer !

- Génial ! Merci, c'est gentil ! J'ai cru pendant un moment que vous me preniez pour un imbécile…"

Luffy savait très bien que ses compagnons le prenaient pour un jeune homme insouciant et naïf. Ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout, mais personne ne le croirait s'il leur disait cela. Il continuait donc à jouer le jeu, pour eux.

Les autres lui souhaitèrent aussi, et la matinée se déroula normalement. Luffy avait interdiction de rentrer dans la cuisine, car Sanji préparait son gâteau. Assis sur la tête du Thousand Sunny, Luffy regardait la mer en songeant à son frère. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, cette année. Il le souhaitait chaque année, mais Ace était trop occupé ailleurs pour venir lui rendre visite… Pas qu'il l'oubliait, non ! Il lui téléphonait chaque année, et cela emplissait Luffy de joie d'entendre son grand frère lui parler de sa vie de pirate.

"LUFFY ! A table ! S'écria Nami, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- J'arrive !"

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la table posée dehors. Un pique-nique, en voila une bonne idée ! Comme d'habitude, Luffy piqua dans tous les plats, même ceux de son compagnon. Il était heureux avec eux. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, discrètement… Pour digérer, il décida d'aller pêcher avec Ussop et Chopper. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois assis sur la rambarde pendant plusieurs heures, péchant quelques poissons, dans une ambiance très agitée. Sanji et Nami étaient partis finir le gâteau - même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit ouvertement -, Robin lisait à l'ombre d'un parasol, Zoro s'entraînait, Franky fabriquait encore une nouvelle invention et Brook jouait un air de violon. En ayant marre de rester assis et commençant à avoir faim, Luffy se dirigea vers la cuisine, oubliant complètement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer. Il croisa Nami devant la porte, décoiffée et légèrement essoufflée.

"Nami, ça va ? C'est si dur que ça de faire un gâteau ? Demanda-t-il, naïvement.

- Oh Luffy… J'ai juste eu besoin de courir pour aller chercher quelque chose, c'est tout. Maintenant éloigne toi de la cuisine, on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu y rentres !

- Mais j'ai faim, geignit-il. Et pourquoi la cravate de Sanji est autour de ton cou ? Demanda-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Oh, heu… J'allais lui chercher…

- Mouais… Tant que vous n'abîmez pas mon gâteau, ça peut aller."

Et il revint vers Ussop et Chopper, sous les yeux éberlués de Nami, qui venait de se rendre compte que Luffy semblait savoir plus de choses sur la vie qu'elle ne croyait.

Arrivé au niveau de ses amis, il demanda à Ussop d'aller leur chercher quelque chose, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas y aller. Le métissé se dirigea vivement vers la cuisine, connaissant l'appétit insatiable de son capitaine. En ouvrant la porte, il fut bien surprit de ne trouver qu'une seule personne en train de faire le gâteau, et qui ne faisait même pas parti de l'équipage. Celui-ci le vit, et lui fit signe d'approcher, lui demandant de ne pas crier.

Ussop revint bientôt avec la nourriture, et Luffy se gava tout en continuant de pêcher et de raconter des histoires à Chopper.

La fin de journée approchait, et tout le monde avait été au moins une fois dans la cuisine, sauf Luffy. Ils avaient tous vu la personne inconnue, mais n'avait rien dit, car elles savaient qui elle était - sauf Brook et Franky, qui avaient faillis prévenir Luffy qu'un inconnu était dans la cuisine, mais Robin les avait retenus juste à temps -. Luffy aperçut bientôt Sanji et Nami hors de la cuisine, et il retenta sa chance, car il avait encore faim. Doucement, il réussit à atteindre la pièce sans se faire remarquer, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Un gros gâteau prônait au milieu de la table, et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés s'affairait à le terminer. Il s'arrêta lorsque Luffy ouvrit la porte, et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il tendit les bras, et Luffy se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

"Ace ! Quand es-tu arrivé ?

- Je suis là depuis midi. J'étais censé être ta surprise, mais là, c'est un peu raté, fit-il en rigolant.

- C'est trop génial ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Tu es vraiment venu…"

Luffy avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement la joie de voir son frère était grande. Ace lui essuya doucement les yeux de la main, et lui sourit. Lui aussi était heureux de voir son petit frère. Il fut soudain surprit lorsque Luffy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

"Luffy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ace ! Tu connais mes sentiments, tu les acceptais, avant ! J'ai vraiment envie de toi… Pourquoi tu me rejette maintenant ? Demanda Luffy, la mine boudeuse.

- Luffy, avant, ce n'était pas pareil. Tu es mon petit frère, je ne peux pas te faire de mal, j'aurai l'impression d'abuser de toi…

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses, Ace… Tu aurais du me rejeter bien avant, si tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal…"

Et Luffy s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son ainé. Cette fois-ci, Ace ne le repoussa pas. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoins, il le savait. Et puis, c'était son anniversaire, autant lui faire plaisir… Ace répondit volontiers au baiser. Il sentit la langue de Luffy demander l'accès, et entrouvrit les lèvres en signe d'accord. Leurs langues jouaient entres elles, se connaissant par cœur. Les mains d'Ace vinrent bientôt caresser le dos de Luffy, qui se cambra légèrement. Ils s'assirent tant bien que mal, sans interrompre leur baiser. Luffy caressa lentement le torse d'Ace, effleurant de son doigt fin tous les muscles de son frère, lui donnant des frissons. Il interrompit bientôt le baiser et sa bouche embrassa sa joue, puis descendit le long de son cou, s'attardant sur sa clavicule, qu'il mordilla assez pour laisser une marque. Puis il descendit un peu plus bas et fit le contour des tétons de l'ainé avec sa langue, avant d'en suçoter un, tandis qu'il caressait l'autre. Ace gémissait de plus en plus, il sentait le plaisir grimper dans son corps. Son entrejambe se mit à réagir sous les caresses de son petit frère. Luffy le sentit, et délaissa le haut de son torse pour descendre plus bas. Il posa sa main sur la verge d'Ace, qui gémit un peu plus fort. Luffy commença à détacher sa ceinture ornée d'un A, puis il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Ace se retrouva bientôt en boxer. Le plus jeune passa ses mains le long de ses jambes, remontant lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il parsema les cuisses de son frère de baisers, le faisant gémir, puis enleva vite le boxer devenu gênant. Il passa alors ses doigts sur le gland du membre enfin libéré, faisant pousser des petits cris de plaisir à Ace. Il prit alors ce membre entièrement en main, faisant sursauter Ace, et commença de long vas-et-viens. Ace se cambrait de plus en plus, et ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir que lui procurait son petit frère. Il sentit alors la langue de Luffy glisser lentement le long de sa verge, puis il le sentit prendre son membre en bouche. Les vas-et-viens étaient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus intenses. Ace passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, lui demandant d'accélérer. Des petits bruits sortaient de sa bouche tandis qu'il y prenait de plus en plus de plaisir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps, face à cette vague de désir.

"Luffy… Encore… Plus vite… Han… Oui… Je viens… "

Il se déversa bientôt dans la bouche de son cadet, et soupira d'aise. Mais Luffy n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il commençait à enlever son haut quand Ace l'arrêta. Luffy, intrigué, le regarda, mais il sentit bientôt les mains d'Ace lui enlevant lui-même son t-shirt. Ace approcha sa tête du torse du plus jeune et commença à l'embrasser et le mordiller, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de son corps magnifique. Ses mains glissèrent dans son pantalon et il le fit descendre rapidement par terre, bientôt suivi du boxer. Ses mains frôlaient ses fesses, tournant autour de son anus. L'une d'entre elle se dirigea vers l'entrejambe de Luffy et entreprit de l'exciter simplement en l'effleurant. Luffy grommela, voulant plus. Ace continua pourtant à l'effleurer, puis le délaissa pour caresser ses cuisses autour de son membre tendu. Il cessa ensuite de mordre son torse pour porter l'une de ses mains à la bouche de Luffy avec un regard de prédateur. Luffy lécha sensuellement les doigts de son frère, les joues rougies par le désir. Ace retira alors sa main et, tout en continuant à caresser les cuisses du plus jeune. Sans prévenir, il le leva et le retourna sur la table. Luffy ne voyais plus ce que faisait le brun, mais il sentit soudain un doigt pénétrer lentement dans son anus. Il gémit de douleur, mais Ace se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou pour le rassurer. Il commença à bouger son doigt, et, lorsqu'il sentit que Luffy n'avait plus mal, en rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième. Luffy sentait le plaisir augmenter en lui, et bientôt les doigts d'Ace ne lui suffirent plus. Il bougea les hanches en signe de mécontentement, et Ace retira ses doigts, pour les remplacer par sa verge. Luffy gémit un peu, puis s'habitua à cette pénétration. Le plus vieux bougea d'abord lentement en son frère, cherchant sa zone de plaisir. Il la toucha une fois, et Luffy jouit un peu plus fort. Ace accéléra donc, les cris de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche du plus jeune l'excitant encore plus. Ace empoigna les hanches de Luffy, ce qui lui permit de toucher sa prostate à chaque fois. Leurs souffles étaient irréguliers, des sons obscènes sortaient de leurs bouches à mesure que le désir montait en eux. Ace s'empara de la verge de Luffy et commença des vas-et-viens rapides. Luffy, submergé par ce plaisir qui s'emparait de son corps, ne put se retenir et se déversa dans la main d'Ace en criant de plaisir. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à suivre, et il se répandit dans le corps de Luffy en poussant un cri de jouissance. Il se retira difficilement de son frère, et s'écroula par terre, les jambes tremblantes. Luffy le rejoint juste après, et il se blottit dans ses bras. Tous deux souriaient, heureux.

"C'était encore mieux qu'avant", murmura Luffy avant de s'endormir.

Ace sourit, l'embrassa sur le front puis plongea à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Sanji et Nami rentrèrent dans la cuisine, désirant aider Ace à finir le gâteau. C'était lui qui leur avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller s'amuser tous les deux. Ils furent donc surpris lorsqu'ils virent que le gâteau était fini. Ace avait fait vite. Sanji remarqua soudain le chapeau de leur capitaine et s'énerva, croyant que Luffy avait encore dévalisé le frigo. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci pour voir les dégâts, lorsqu'il buta contre une jambe. Il s'arrêta soudain, et rougit. Nami vint le rejoindre, et ils observèrent pendant quelques instants les deux frères dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sanji se décida tout de même à réveiller Ace, car la fête allait bientôt commencer. Ce dernier émergea difficilement du sommeil. Lorsqu'il vit Nami et Sanji souriant, les joues un peu rouges, il comprit. Attrapant vivement le haut de Luffy, il recouvrit leurs parties intimes, puis releva la tête vers les deux autres avec un sourire gêné.

"Ace, tu devrais te préparer, la fête va bientôt commencer, lui dit Nami.

- Désolé, la surprise n'en est plus une, maintenant, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Il l'a eut un peu plus tôt que prévu, sa surprise, c'est tout !" Le rassura Sanji.

Le blond et la rousse laissèrent Ace réveiller Luffy, car ils devaient se préparer en prévision de la fête du soir qui s'annonçait magnifique. Ce qui ne rata pas. Luffy piqua dans tous les plats, comme à son habitude. Il n'eut pas de cadeaux, mais il s'en fichait. Ses amis, ainsi qu'Ace, étaient les plus beaux cadeaux qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Ils furent tous touchés, la plupart avaient les larmes aux yeux devant tant de sincérité. Zoro, Robin et Ace se contentèrent de sourire, mais ses mots les avaient touchés eux aussi. Le gâteau fut extrêmement bon, et tout le monde se régala. Tout le monde parti petit à petit se coucher, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Ace et Luffy sur le pont. Ils observaient les étoiles, assis à l'emplacement préféré du capitaine, sur la tête de lion du Thousand Sunny. Luffy parlait pour ne rien dire, et Ace l'écoutait, trop heureux d'être avec lui. Luffy s'arrêta tout à coup et l'embrassa. Ace, surpris mais heureux, lui rendit son baiser.

"Merci, Ace… Dit Luffy en rompant le baiser. Cette journée est la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais eu.

- C'était un peu le but… Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère", répondit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Luffy lui sourit en retour, de son sourire d'imbécile heureux que tout le monde aime tant. Il se cala ensuite dans les bras de son frère et reprit son histoire là où il l'avait laissée, savourant ce moment de bonheur.

* * *

Je voulais depuis longtemps faire un Ace x Luffy... Alors, pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier, j'ai décidée de le faire !

Tu aimes ? Une petite review ferait très plaisir !


End file.
